


Blue Bus

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Campaign Fixer!Mickey, M/M, President!Ian, Scandal AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Say my name."</p><p>"Fuck off, Gallagher."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Road

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the TV Show Scandal.

“Say my name.”  
“That would be inappropriate.”  
“Oh come on, we’re way past that.”  
“Excuse me, Governor, but not everyone can say what they fucking want every minute.There are fucking rules, a fucking order.”  
“Fuck the order, Mickey. I’d throw all of that away for you.”  
He’d inched near me in the elevator, hand near, breath warm. Inked knuckles reaching for my hand, palms burning cold. He looked at me for the whole ride. Eyes wary, but oh so warm, like wandering sun rays.  
“Say my name, Mick.”  
And in the hallway, outside the gaudy campaign banners and dry pastries, I dreamed of tracing his jaw. I dreamed of sweeping that stupid strand of black hair that hung over his forehead, touching the grey shirt that held his shoulders tightly, tracing his soft lips.  
“Gallagher.”  
I knew he wouldn’t say it. But it felt nice to look at him by the blue moon, dark shadows cast over his face as we passed miles of empty farmland. To be with him without that woman beside me, without giving her what should have been his.  
“Ian.”  
He wouldn’t look at me, gaze on his clenched fists.  
Dark shadows across his face, in blue lighting, I felt the sun.


	2. Not Smiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And when I talked to him, I’d try not to smile too much. Because everything was fucking serious now, and Gallagher wasn’t going to get away with all his smitten bullshit this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know where this fic is going, so if you have prompts I could do them. 
> 
> Honestly though, I love the Scandal AU idea, and I wish someone with more experience/skill could write this thing.
> 
> ANYWAY, enough with the self-deprecating wallowing, on with the very brief show.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I learned to make things heavier.

Like when I’d choose which color made him look more wholesome, I’d tie the fucking thing around his neck slowly. Taking my fucking time, pushing my palm along his chest, stroking his throat with my thumb.

And when I talked to him, I’d try not to smile too much. Because everything was fucking serious now, and Gallagher wasn’t going to get away with all his smitten bullshit this time.

“You shouldn’t look so grumpy all the time.”

It wasn’t like the old days, when we could stare at each other in the back of a bus, or make out in the printer room, or fuck in clean hotel rooms, or lean against each other in cramped elevators, or fucking acknowledge what we were fucking doing. Acknowledge that it was bad. That we should stop. All Gallagher wants to do now is smile, and be happy, rejoicing in the fact that his wife no longer expects his kisses. No longer cares that he loves me.

“You’re pretty when you smile.”

The fucking nerve. He does this all the time. Forgetting the warning I had carved into my knuckles. Forgetting my last name.

“Come on, Mick.

Always telling me what to do, how to be. Come on Mick, she doesn’t care. You can stay here for the night. Just one more time, Mick. Just one more term, just another four years, just until my name isn’t in the papers, Mick, just wait a little -

“You know you want to, so why don’t you just -”

“Shut the fuck up for once.”

He wasn’t expecting that. But I don’t give a fuck, because it’s been four years of this shit. Four years of fucking, of fucking feelings. He looks hurt, face slowly crumpling and his chin jutting forward. Fuck him.

Silence is heavier than any compliment he could give me. It wasn’t built with the same mouth that touched her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate my name thing, because I don't agree with mobstering, and I hate capital letters. Look at all of this complaining today, wow. Wowowow.


End file.
